


Slightly Crowded

by Tritail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Death, Fluff, Human, Logan is computer nerd, Patton works at a bakery, Roman does puppet shows at a children's hospital, Roman is a red head, Roman works at a craft store, Virgil framed his death at a beach, Virgil is hiding from his gang leader father, first fanfic written, no pauses inbeetween, oHHH NOOO, oh no, then fluff then death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: Virgil Gray, son of a Gang leader, faked his death at a beach. He was found half dead by a stranger that took him in.





	1. You got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> This is being rewritten! There will be updates to the chapters, but they will be few and far between. I'm finished with is this story, and it will always have a place in my heart as my starting point. Thanks for the journey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets impatient over a E-mail, or more so lack of E-mail. Roman orders Chinese food to cheer him up.

  
0 new messages.

Patton groaned in frustration, running a hand though his fury blond locks. His roommate call had been out for days, and no one had replied. It was quite disheartening. How could somebody not want to move in with him?

The sound of rattling keys echoed through the empty apartment. And then the door was swung open, colliding with the wall with a loud crash.

"Patton! You wouldn't believe the wonderful day I've had!"

Pattons childhood friend, a dramatic red head with sparkling emerald eyes, and Pattons only companion, came bellowing through the door... Of course he had a ton of groceries with him.

 

Great

“Roman! Careful! You’re going to smash the digity darn wall!" Patton scolded, putting on his "dad" look.

Roman openly laughed at this. "Seriously? That's the best you can come up with." Roman made his way to the kitchen, tsking all the way. "I need to teach you how to curse in less PG-13 ways." He sent a wink to the unamused Patton

Patton narrowed his eyes.

"Roman...”

"Fine! You win!" Roman threw his hands up in defeat. "I'll just never share the story of how your favorite person just got a raise..." He dramatically draped his hands over his forehead

"Really!" Patton shot out of his spot on the couch. "That's amazing!" Patton engulfed Roman in the largest bear hug ever. "We need to celebrate!"

 

Roman tapped his chin in mock thought.

 

"If only there was some event we did every Friday..." Roman waltzed into the living room. "Where we watched Disney movies..." He swooped down and grabbed a D.V.D "And ate popcorn, and had a general fun time." Roman spun around, dramatically falling on the couch.

 

Patton snorted.

"If only."

Roman glared at Patton. "You know very well what I'm talking about..." He trailed off, his eyes glancing at the computer.

"No new roommates?"

 

Pattons smile faltered. "Well... Yes. But I'm sure that someone will answer soon! I'm sure of it! Rents cheep-"

 

"Rents cheep if you have four other people living with you."

 

Patton gave a look like he drank lemonade with salt. "We'll. discuss. it. later." He said, a slight edge to his voice. Roman flinched, roommates was a... Touchy subject. While Roman preferred his one mess of a roommate, Patton wanted two more. "Now then!" He chirped. "How much butter would you like on your popcorn?"

"Pat-"

"Would you like salt with the salty butter? or just butte-"

 

 

One new message

'You've got mail'

Patton shot up like a bullet. "Roman! Hand me my computer please!"

 

"Oh, look. A response." The bitter edge to his voice was not unnoticed. Nonetheless, he handed the computer to Patton.

 

\--

'Salutations Patton,

I stumbled across your roommate call, which was in a conv-

 

\--

Patton skipped over the rest of the email to the signature.

 

 

-Until we speak again

Logan

\--

Patton squealed. "His name is Logan!"

"Oh goodie, a nerd." Roman grimaced, looking over the email. "Are you sure it's not a bot?"

Patton frowned. "It's a e-mail, I'm sure he's not like this in person!"

With a dramatic sigh, Roman surrendered. "Let's just watch the movie already." He flopped on the couch, facing away from Patton.

~

One the popcorn was done, Patton smothered Roman in blankets, right before curling up next to him. No matter how much they fought, they had been friends this long for a reason. And nothing would separate them.

When Patton fell asleep, Roman responded to the e-mail.

'How soon can you get here?'

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everybody? Did you like it?  
> This idea wiggled its way into my head just as I was about to sleep.  
> Luckily the idea stuck, and now I'm happy to say that this will have weekend uploads!


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan says goodbye to New York. And Virgil says goodbye to his past.

Logan gently packed his last paintbrush into its case. He looked across his former apartment; soon he would be free from the absolute hell that was New York City. 

He checked his phone, slightly worried about his new roommates. Patton had answered his email today, with no dash of formality in the response, plus a cat video. 

He was notified that another man lived with Patton. The other roommates name was Roman. Logan was playfully warned of this loud roommate, he was slightly grateful for this warning, but in truth he didn’t care. 

Logan glanced at the time on his phone, “Saturday 3pm” Logan grabbed his paintbrush kit and took one last look around his bare apartment. The bare walls stared back. A alarm on his phone reminded him to leave for his flight, from New York to Florida. 

“Goodbye.” Logan slammed the door on his empty apartment, and made his way to the airport. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<

9:00 PM 

He ran, red jacket flying out behind him, a box taped shut in his hand. His legs pumped in and out, in and out. Right left right left. 

Alarms sounded in the distance, warning him of how little time he had. 

He ran toward the beach, the lighthouse guiding his way to freedom. 

Right left right left. 

'Getting closer'. 

Right left right left. 

He neared the lighthouse the police alarms reminded him of his impending doom 

Right left right left. 

He was at the lighthouse. He wasted no time in taking off his red jacket and pants. He shivered as the cold breeze hit him. He tore open the box and grabbed a bottle of whisky inside. 

'Dam cork, I can’t open it.' 

He slammed the top against the ground, wincing as some glass splinter and hit his hand, a drop of blood dripped down to the grass. 

He dumped the entire thing on himself. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming as he pulled out the purple and black hoodie and a new pair of pants out of the box. He hastily threw the hoodie and pants on. 

'I’m going to smell like alcohol for days.'

The alarms were close, to close. 

'I’m leavening, forever.' 

The alarms were deafening. He grabbed the old pants and red jacket. 

10 meters 

He looked over the precipice; the waves broke at the crags edge. 

5 meters 

No turning back. 

He flung the clothes over the edge. They fluttered in the breeze before dropping straight down into the waves. 

2 meters 

'As far as they know- ' 

He walked around the lighthouse. 

1 meter 

'I’m dead.' 

He walked calmly away from the scene, in the distance, he heard the faint calls of his name. 

“Virgil! Virgil!” 

'Goodbye. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did you think was in the red jacket? Roman? Logan? Nope, just a anxiety ridden Virgil.


	3. Wanna eat some pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is really antisocial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhMmmM, pancakes have a lot of carbs.

Logan knocked on the door of his new apartment. Exactly at 8:00 pm Sunday. He could hear a cheesy theme song though the door.

“WE are the crystal gems!”

Logan was seriously considering leaving, but then the door opened. A blond man with a blue polo and gray cardigan practically dragged him in.

“Hello!” Patton shut the door behind Logan, “You must be Logan!” Patton’s goofy grin irritated Logan slightly as he was dragged to the kitchen.

“Salutations” Logan stood up and striated his tie; _maybe he could salvage his dignity_?

Patton smiled and handed him a stack of waffles doused in chocolate syrup, topped with wiped cream and fruit. “No need to be so formal! We’re not going to judge.”

A voice came from the couch, “Don’t try and fight it.” Roman popped his head up to glare at Patton “he has some dangerous puppy eyes”

“What?” Patton looked back at Logan, “I do not!”

‘I should have stayed in New York…’ Logan placed the pancakes on the table, “I should get some sleep, I had quite the long flight.”

Before Patton could protest, Logan briskly walked over to his room, which was empty. _Perfect_. He sat down in the corner of the room.

He regretted everything.

The evening came soon. _Too soon_.

A friendly knocking caught Logins attention,

“Hay there, would you like to have dinner with us?” Patton called through the door.

Logan wanted to refuse, but… It’s not healthy to not eat breakfast, or lunch. With a sigh, he opened the door. Patton gestured towards the table, it was pizza. Perfect

Roman was already eating a huge slice. “Come on Microsoft Nerd!”

“Excuse me?”

Patton glared at Roman, “Don’t.”

Logan walked over to the table and sat down; Patton ran over to grab the T.V remote, and then turned on the news.

“*Static mumbles* and with that. We move on to the sea glass case.”

Roman looked over at the T.V, it continued.

“A young boy of the name Virgil Gray fell of the precipice of the local lighthouse. They assume it was either suicide or murder.”

Roman looked at awe, “Virgil Gray huh?”

Patton frowned, “it’s so sad, he died so young.”

After a pause, Roman sighed and changed the channel, “let’s not talk about it.”

When Logan gave Roman a weird look, Roman whispered to him,” It makes Patton cry, it’s like seeing a puppy cry after its best friend got hit by a car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said Logan's room was empty, i mean empty. No bed, he slept against the wall until 6:10


	4. Stupid Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil almost dies.  
> And Patton sorta kinda adopts him.

Monday, 5:45 PM

He stared into the pounding rain; the streets were flooding over the sidewalk. He was outside underneath a café umbrella; there were too many people inside, to many to spot that 

in fact, Virgil Gray was alive.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton smiled as the next customer came up, “Hello and welcome to…” He looked up “Logan?”

In front of him was Logan holding a list of pastries to buy. “Patton?” 

“Hello! It’s great to see you,” Patton looked outside to glance at the rain, the sidewalks were flooding over, “What brings you here?” Patton gestured towards the window “it’s pouring cats and dogs outside!”

Logan coughed as he read through the list, “Roman sent me to retrieve these items” he pushed the list towards Patton. “Apparently, he decided that in order to survive the flooding, we needed to binge cartoons and get diabetes.”

Patton laughed, “Don’t worry, we can get diabetes together.”

After the large order of pastries, Logan left and Patton closed down the shop.

A car speed by, splashing a wave of water on Virgil. He looked like a drowned cat. Virgil shuddered as the cold wet hoodie weighed him down. His hand stung as the oily water  
sunk into his wound on his hand. It truly was a nasty cut. At the time the pain was deafened by adrenaline, but now….

It was still open. It was a shallow cut, but it was still bleeding, nonstop. The rain was suddenly stopped to almost a drizzle.

The eye of the storm 

Virgil enviously checked his wallet. 50,000. That was the amount of money he stole before he “died.” ‘Now, what use would a dead person have that much money? None, zero, zilch.’

He realized his mistake to late. He couldn’t return it, or he would die. For real.

A wave of water hit him again. A wave of anxiety keeping him warm.

‘I could blame someone else, or he could find out I’m still alive.’ The caffeine in the coffee was defiantly kicking in.

The rain was almost silent, then as if to torment him, the T.V in the background began playing.

“Ne- *static mumbles* Sea glass case, as the investigation continues, the probability of Virgil Gray being alive increases.” 

'Shit' 

“As of now, the father Ellis gray has put a bounty of 5000 on Virgil Gray.”

Virgil’s stomach dropped into the void of bile. Another wave of water hit him. He couldn’t hear anything, all static. Everything was quickly turning black. 'I need to get out of here.' He stood up, knocking his chair and coffee down. The scalding liquid sunk into his shoes and hoodie, masking the remaining alcohol sent. Dizzy with anxiety he knocked down another table, the rain pounding mercilessly on his head. He could barely breathe. He ran off the café porch and onto the sidewalk. Everything was black, he couldn’t fell his legs. Pins and needles shot up when he moved. He fell, down, down. Virgil collided with the wet asphalt road. His thick, wet hoodie softened the fall, but his head still rung with pain.He felt the warm, sticky, crimson stream from is nose. He heaved himself up, The rain was coal pebbles, knocking him back down. A huge wave of water flung him into the street. He tried to breathe, but all that came in was the warm, oily street water. Drowning Drowning Drowning. The oil stained water completely submerged him, but he could still feel the painful rain hurtling through. Please stop, please stop, please stop please stop pleasepleasepleaseplease.

Suddenly, the pounding stopped. Virgil was heaved onto the sidewalk, and instead of his back his chest was pounded into the ground. A flood of the oily water spewed out of his mouth.

Air!

Virgil’s eyes shot open, falling on the figure that saved him from the stupid death that was drowing in the street. The figure had pink cat rain boots, waterproof gray leggings, a blue water poncho, and a rainbow umbrella.

Virgil was helped up, and he immediately went into a coughing fit. The figure moved the rain poncho out of his face.

“My name is Patton, and you...?” Patton held out a hand, Virgin gave Patton a ‘really? ’ look. “...Need medical care… can you speak?”

Virgil shook his head.

“Do you live far?”

Virgil hesitated, and then nodded.

Patton looked into the pouring rain, then back to Virgil. “I would give you a ride, but I don’t have a car, and even if I did…” he gestured to the pouring rain. “ I wouldn’t get very far.” As Patton finished talking, a car speed by, drenching Virgil, yet again.

“Ohh noo…” Patton bit his lip and looked back into the rain, “I don’t live far… And we have an extra room.”

Virgil nodded.

“Oh! Well its really not that far!” Happy surprise spread across Patton's face as he grabbed Virgil’s wrist and dragged him to around corner.

Luckily, the elevator up was empty, so Virgil got to silently go to Patton’s home without being taken to child control, or CPS. Patton rang the doorbell, and a loud voice yelled from the other side.

“I’ll get it!” A loud red head flung open the door. “Hello Patton!” 

Virgil shrunk away from the loud voice that was Roman.

“Uhh, who is dis? ” Roman pointed at Virgil.

Patton smiled “Our new roommate!”

'Wait what.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly going to save this chapter for next weekend, but... i was dying to get this out.  
> *pops confetti*  
> (Also, the chapter after the next will be more Roman centric, cus he hasn't had much screen time)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets fond out in a stupid way. Moral of the story, don't where pink hoodies when your trying to hide your identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,813 words 10,243 characters  
> Everybody inhale, i'm so done right now.

It took a while for the confusion that came with a new roommate to settle. Virgil would stay in his room all day, only coming out in the extremely early morning every other day, and returned at the same time the next day. Roman tried to get Virgil to get out of his room for dinner (by order of Patton.) If he was lucky, he would get a sharp, “ha, no.” If he was not lucky, Roman would be met with silence. 

Patton was also puzzled by Virgil. When Virgil agreed to move in, he didn’t meet the landlord in person like the rest of them, he requested to fill the forum out online. Patton couldn’t help but be disappointed when he didn’t see or get to talk to his roommate. The movie marathons they had were still fun, but Patton longed for the other roommate.

Logan was more so confused at the other things. Mostly because the stranger never had moving vans bring his things. As well as Virgil never seemed to eat. Not to mention the complete lack of social interaction. Logan himself was a introvert, but this was completely unhealthy for anyone.

11 Days after Virgil’s arrival, Wednesday 7:00 AM

 

Roman walked out bright and early; the smell of bacon lured him out mostly. Logan was already up, making tea for everyone. Patton was at the stove, cooking the sizzling bacon.

Logan was the first to notice Romans arrival. “Salutations Roman,” He greeted Roman with his normal nod.

“wat ‘up nerd” Roman teased, walking over to Patton. “You almost done? It smells really good.” 

Patton nodded, “I added rosemary and garlic! It’ll taste even better now!”

Roman hummed, “are you trying to lure out the emo nightmare?” 

Patton sighed, “I just want him to feel comfortable.”

“He might be uncomfortable because you puppy eyed him into becoming our roommate.” Logan muttered.

“Oof,” Roman went over and knocked on Virgil’s door, “Hey, you ever going to come out?” Roman heard a loud crash from the other side of the door. Followed by some cursing, indistinguishable noises and mumbling. 

“Nope!” Virgil yelled, “I’m not gay, and I don’t have a closet.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Roman grumbled.

Patton called to Roman “The bacons done!” As Roman turned away from the door, Virgil made one last snarky comment:

“bah bye princey” 

 

Wednesday 3:00pm

 

Roman fiddled with his name tag as he looked through the store, he groaned. Why was his job so boring? There were plenty of customers, but all of them were doing just fine. The  
craft store was defiantly not the best job.

There was a gentle tap on his shoulder. Finally. He spun around and was met with a pretty short customer. About 5’1, wearing a hot pink hoodie, and purple hair covering most of his face. 

“Um hi, do you know where the purple fabric is?” The boy looked like he wanted to melt into the ground.

Roman put on his best customer service voice. “Yes, right this way sir.” He led him strait of the purple fabric. 

The costumer gave Roman a nod, “Thanks-” he glanced at Romans nametag, “Roman?”

Roman nodded, “I know it’s a unusual name, I know, my roommate called me princey this morning. I’m glad that’s not my name!”

“Right…” The costumer turned back around, looking at the fabric. 

Roman plastered on a smile. “Call me over if you need anything!” ’ Fat chance’ Thought Roman as he walked away to survey the rest of the consumers. ‘I most likely make him uncomfortable.’ Roman glanced at the time.

 

3:02 pm

 

Roman internally groaned as he once again walked past the customers, no one was shop lifting, no drama, no petty customers. ‘no excitement.’ But then a shy voice spoke to the side of him. 

“Do you know where the oil paints are?” Roman looked over his shoulder to see the same shy boy in a pink hoodie. 

“Yep, over that way,” he pointed to the right of him, towards a darkish corner of the store. 

“Thanks again!” the boy ran over to the oil paints, disappearing into the shadows.

Roman was glad to be doing something, even if the pink hoddie kid just came back again and again, with more questions.  
When the kid finally pulled into the cash register, the pile of coupons he pulled out was astonishing. And Roman surveyed the scene from afar, giggling quietly to himself as the girl at the cashier scanned about 50 coupons. And when the kid left, Roman collapsed laughing as the cashier gave him confused look before helping the next customer. It wasn’t long before the store was empty except for a couple straggling employees.

 

6:30 

‘Finally!’ Roman looked around the empty store and flipped the closed sign. He was the last employee, ready for a peaceful night. He locked the door, and headed out for the night.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil leaned back in his chair, since Roman was going to be out late, and Patton and Logan weren’t coming home until 6:00 he had the door of his room wide open as he sewed purple paches onto his old hoodie; his hot pink hoodie’s hood hanging down his back. The volume on his headphones blasted MCR at full volume. The needle rhythmically flowed in and out of the fabric. In, and out, in, and out, in, and out, in, and out, in, and out, in, and out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in. The needle slipped and stabbed his finger.  
“Shit” Virgil winced as blood seeped out of his finger,’ where the heck does Patton keep the first aid?’ He scrambled out of his room, still blasting MCR through his headphones. He didn’t hear the front door open.

Patton hummed as he walked in with a face palming Logan, “for the last time Patton,” Logan sighed “I am NOW very aware that infinitesimal means big, not small.” Patton’s cheery laughter abruptly stopped when he saw a 14 year old boy in a pink hoodie blasting MCR, digging through his kitchen cabinets. Virgil turned around, and dropped the first aid kit.

“Shit”

========================================================================================================  
Roman walked into the hospital lobby, his puppet theater dragging behind him. The receptionist, Valerie waved him over.

“Hay Roman!” Valerie rushed over to help him drag his stuff to the recreation center. “How are your roommates doing?”

Roman frowned and walked past the reception counter, “Well, Patton’s doing well, Logan is still as salty as ever, and… none of us have seen Virgil’s face.”

Valerie followed him. “Oooo, spooky.” She unlocked the recreation room for Roman. “I’ll be back in a hot minute, I need to go get the kids from their rooms,” Valerie put on a more  
serious tone, “so don’t take too long setting up.”

Roman nodded and began moving toys out of the way. He finished setting up right before Valerie came in with a small army of kids.

Roman put on his puppets and began the puppet show behind the puppet theater.

"Once upon a time, there was a maiden, so fair she made all men swoon that looked her way. She fell in love with a dashing prince."

Roman dramatically began, moving his puppet of the princess to the castle.

"But he would not spare her a single glance; he had his eyes on another."  
Roman dropped the princess and picked up a prince.

"The two were inseparable, and wanted to be together. But the princess was infuriated, and sent the prince away to be burned at the steak. The other was so overcome with grief, he turned to black magic to bring him back."  
The children gasped, and a little boy, about 12, with a bandage covering 2/3rds of his head in the back raised his hand , “But he would have died eventually, why go through all that effort to bring him back?”

Roman paused, “he was just really sad.” The kid was obviously dissatisfied with the answer but kept silent as he continued.

" Soon, tales of this spread across the land, and the prince disappeared. Then the witch was nothing but a tale to scare children. A hundred years later time, the prince is nothing but a faint memory, and the tale of a fierce dragon has spread across the land.  
The king of the land was desperate to get rid of the dragon, and offered his daughter in return for slaying the dragon. A mere pauper appeared and offered to slay the dragon. The king scoffed at the mere thought of a pauper slaying the dragon, and agreed, assuming he would not succeed.  
The pauper came back with the head of the dragon, and demands his reward. The king refused, and ordered the pauper to be slain by fire. The pauper then turned into the dragon! And told the king he was just as bad as his grandmother, before cursing him and his daughter to become wrenched and lonely –"

The same little boy cried out, “but that’s not fair! It’s not the daughters father was a asshole.” The other children screamed in agreement.

Valerie then intruded, “Ok, children, since none of you can behave, you will all go back to your rooms.” The children wined in protest, “Now.” She growled. 

One of the nurses took all of the pouting children back to their rooms as Roman packed up his stuff. 

“Who was the new kid?”

“Hmm?”

“The one with the bandage.” Roman gestured to his face.

“oh,” Valerie hummed, “That was Clyde, he came in with a carved up face, it was really bad.”

Roman frowned as he picked up his stuff, “poor kid, where were his parents?”

“We couldn’t find them,” Valerie shrugged.

Romans phone started ringing, “Hold on, I need to take this.” Roman pulled the phone up to his ear, “What’s up Pat.” Valerie looked on in confusion, as Romans face expression changed from slightly displeased to panicked. “Ok, I’ll be right home Pat.”

Virgil, enviously shifted on the couch in front of Logan, he felt like a criminal being tested for treason.

Logan was angry, really angry. But he just looked peeved. Patton was panicking slightly, because Virgil’s hoddie was sort of torn up, and a kid had broken into their house.

Roman burst through the door, and looked at the pink hoodie customer from earlier. “Someone please explain, what. The. FuCk. Is going on!”

Logan looked up from glaring at Virgil. “We can’t find Virgil, and this kid broke into our apartment.”

Roman looked at this kid. “Did you buy a ton of purple fabric from a craft store?”

“Umm, yes?”

Roman rolled his eyes and went to go check on Patton, who was frantically calling Virgil’s phone, and holding Virgil’s hoddie. Roman grabbed the hoodie from Patton and examined the purple spots, then looked at the kid.

“That’s Virgil you idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HmHMmMMmmM. This is so long, bye, i'm going to go play flight rising now.


	6. Virgil, Explain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil... Explain.

Explain.

Virgil stared at the ceiling, and began.

"When I was younger, I lived with my mother and father. My mother, from what I can remember, was very kind. She was hit by a car. My father desperately tried to keep a cheery mood, he wasn't very good at it. My father was walking home with me when he got mugged. He was shot six times in the chest and as a side effect, died. The guy that mugged him took me to his leader, which was nice enough at first. I started getting odd jobs, like selling little packets of what he told me was angel dust. By this time I was about 6 years old, and grown ass men were buying crack from me. At about 7 years he started getting aggressive, mostly because I was trying to learn to read. That didn't end well. Around 8 years old I knew what I was doing, and started acting out. I was shot in the shoulder one time for acting out. Another time they ripped off one of my fingernails, it was supriseingly more painful than being shot. I had a friend, his name was Clyde. Every time he made a mistake they carved a small shape into his face. When it scared it looked like snake scales... I ran away a couple of weeks ago."

Logan kept his poker face, "You do relize how much legal trouble we'll be in if anyone finds out you're under 18."

Virgil nodded."I have a legitimate ID saying I'm 19, it should be covered."

Patton went over to Virgil, practically towering over him, Patton squished Virgil in the warmest bear hug ever. "You poor kiddo!"  
Virgil squirmed in Pattons death grasp.

Roman sighed. "So I guess we aren't calling CPS."

Logan shook his head. "We might." Virgil looked at him in alarm. "If Virgil's story doesn't check out. Otherwise, he should be fine." 

Virgil looked gratefully at Logan.

"Anyway, how old are you?" Roman asked, tilting his head.

"14" Virgil murmured

Patton gasped. "You look so young though!" Virgil flinched at this. 

"Really?"

Patton, realizing his mistake, spit out a myriad of words, "gah! Oppz! Sorry! You look old, I swear! Sort of like a owl, with you being so small and fluffy!"

Roman snorted. "Fluffy?"

Virgil stood up. "Since I don't need to hide from you anymore, can I come to movie night?"

Patton smiled, "Sure! Don't rush yourself! Take all the time you need." 

Virgil smiled and grabbed his hoodie from Roman, going straight to his room and locking it.

Logan frowned. "I'm not quite sure about living with a child Patton." He stated.

Roman sighed. "Chill pocket protector, it'll be fun." Roman then retreated to his own room. Patton went to the kitchen to cook dinner. So Logan went to his own room, immediately spotting a small pile of brand new oil paints, with a sticky note attached.

 

'Hope you enjoy new paint

-Virgil.'

 

Maybe a new roommate won't be so bad.

Wait...Where the hell did he get the money to buy this?


	7. Where Virgil Gets The Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell does Virgil get his money?
> 
> Well, I lied about the Hiatis, sorry. I honestly thought it was going to be a Hiatis, but right after posting that I was like "wut Hiatis?" And I looked at my chart and wrote the next scene. Enjoy!

Friday, 9:25

Virgil took a long look at the movie stack. How the heck did Roman collect so many movies? He grabbed one he liked the cover of and pressed play. Patton gestured for Virgil to sit next to him. It was very squished, but they managed. 

Logan had warmed up to Virgil, and Roman just thought Virgil was stupid for thinking he could keep his age secret from them. And Patton was just a over protective dad, all. The. Time.

Virgil absentmindedly listened to the movie, very slowly nodding off to sleep. Would Patton notice if he just rested his head on his shoulder for a moment? No... Virgil gently leaned on Patton, then very carefully placed his head on his shoulder.

Patton had super self composure as he internally screamed. Virgil was like a kitten, don't let him know you know he's sleep cuddling!  
\-------

Saturday, 5:16 AM

Virgil woke up in a cold sweat, but he was surrounded by warmth. Too much warmth. He squirmed in Pattons death grip as he desperately tried to free himself. Patton just held on tighter.

"Your. suffOcATIng... ME!" Virgil wheezed, thrashing around like a fish out of water. He nicked Patton in the jaw and Patton let go. "Oops." Virgil darted out the door before Patton could fully come to his senses.  
\-----

The faint patter of rain was calming as he walked through the streets. If the rain hadn't washed him to Patton, who knows where he would be. He made a sharp turn into an ally, a shortcut to his job. 

"Turn around kid!"

shit 

Virgil cursed at himself. He got caught. Virgil slowly turned around keeping his hands in his pockets. There were three teens, probably around Virgils age. 

Virgil looked at them with a look of 'I'm done with this shit' on his face. 

"Give us all your money!" 

Virgil had to bite his lip to avoid laughing, they didn't even have their faces covered. "Sure, I'll give you my money." Virgil walked towards the head teen slowly, pulling out his wallet as he did so. The head teen laughed as Virgil took out a fat stack of money, with on hand still in his hoodie pocket. The teen grinned and reached out to take the money, Virgil took a step back. "Are you going to take my money or not?" Virgil sneered, holding it over his head. 

The side guys laughed at the leaders futile attempts to obtain the money, " A kid is smarter than you!" One jeered. 

"I'll kill you!" The head teen screamed, launching himself at Virgil. Virgil gracefully stepped out of the way, letting the teen skid headfirst into the pavement. Virgil looked back at the others. 

"Are you going to try and take my money?" Virgil asked.

The teens could hardly stop laughing at their leader. "Nah bro your good."

\---------

Virgil smiled and went on his way, soon arriving at his job. The building was a humble abode, with roses in rainbow order lining the front porch. A sweet old lady came out of the house. She had peppered strawberry blond hair and had dark brown eyes. She wore a light pink dress with dark blue lace sweater sagging slightly off her shoulder.

Virgil waved at the lady. "Hello Miss FinchWood!" He called.

The old lady smiled when she saw Virgil, "Hello there Virgil, I'm assuming that you've been doing fine."

Virgil smiled gently. "Yep, I have been doing great." He walked up to meet her on the porch. "Now let me do my job," Virgil stood up straight put on the most ridiculous voice he could muster. "HaVe YoU BeeN TaKinG YoUR ViTimanS YoUNg LaDy!" 

Miss FinchWood snorted. "Young lady!" She giggled uncontrollably, "Your a riot Virgil!" With the brightest smiles they laughed themselves inside.


	8. Let Them Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I'm sorry in advance.

 

It was supposed to be a normal day...

Logan had finished the final brushstroke on a canvas when his phone buzzed with a text message.

  
Patton:  
Have you seen Virgil lately?

Logan:  
No. Do you require him?

Patton:  
Yep, do you know where I can find him? I've looked all over town, and I would appreciate if you could help me find him.

Logan: All over town?

Logan: What is this for?

_Message delivered, unread._

Logan: Patton.

...

 

_That's not good._

Logan darted out the door, leaving his paints and canvas behind as he ran though the streets.

~  
Roman gave a gentle knock on the hospital door.

"Come in."

A small boy opened the door, letting Roman inside the blank and dreary hospital room.

"Nurse Valerie told me that you have something for me?"

The boy grinned, it was something that always got to Roman. The kid had a grin that told you he was a liar, and that he couldn't be trusted. Yet Roman found the company appealing.

The boy held up a small plush spider tied to a bouquet of flowers. Bittersweet, Cyclamen, and a single Pink carnation, with irises slightly torn daisies in the center braided around the Carnation stem. The entire bouquet rapped up in beautiful Forget me nots.

"It's a going away present! For your roommate!" Dee purred.

Roman chuckled. "None of my roommates are moving, but it's really nice anyway." He gentry ruffled the kids hair. "It's the thought that counts Dee!"

Dees grin never wavered, "I never said he was moving."

Roman frowned, clearly not getting the message. "Thanks anyway? So, who am I supposed to give these to?"

Before Dee could answer, Romans phone rang. "Sorry Dee, but I have to go."

Roman grabbed the flowered, and Dee just smiled as Roman left.

  
~~~  
Bittersweet: Truth  
~~~~

 

"Roman! Virgil's missing!" The panic in Pattons voice made Roman queasy

Roman waved it off. "He's fine, he goes for walks all the time. And he has some type of job."

Pattons voice shook, "I-"

The sound of a phone clacking against the asphalt filled his senses. There was silence, and Roman turned his volume up to hear what was happening.

The scream that came from Patton stabbed through his stomach. Twisting his lungs so that no air could reach them. The sound of panicked shouts form both Logan and Patton made Roman painfully aware of who the flowers were for.

He turned his head to the other side of the road. Virgil laid on the middle of the road. Dead.

Roman didn't have to leave the hospital that night.

  
Roman didn't see another car coming. Roman was still on the sidewalk. All Roman saw was the faces of Logan and Patton looking on in horror as Roman was crushed by the same car that killed Virgil.

 

 

  
~~~  
Cyclamen: goodbye  
~~~

 

 

  
Logan moved out, because he never really knew Patton, or Roman, or Virgil.

Logan was the only one to walk out almost completely undamaged. He moved back to New York, and his paintings took off. Logan was now, a true artist.

Yet... He finally almost finished a huge painting... One he started years ago, that was almost perfect.

Before he ran out of paint. Logan muttered something about not having time for this as he dug though his paints. A unopened pack rolled to his feet, with a faded sticky note attached.

 

'Hope you enjoy new paint

-Virgil.'

 

 

Logan threw the paints across the room like they had burned him. But the thought still burned in his eyes as a rock closed his settled in his chest.

 

 

~~~  
Pink carnation: I'll never forget you  
~~~

 

  
Two years later:

All Patton needed to do, was brave public transport, and keep from crying. Which was very hard to do when two people standing in front of you remind you very strongly of someone else.

A teen boy was patting his friends shoulder, a very emo friends shoulder. "I'm sure it's still there, if not, than we can always ask Dee!"

Patton was trying very hard to not eavesdrop, but it was bothering him how... Similar they were to his old friends.

One nervously turned to face Patton, eyeing the spider plush with some eagerness. "That's a nice plush." He mumbled shifting his feet. The kid was skinny, and carried a wave of anxiety with him. A large black hoodie was draped over him.

The other turned around.

Pattons heart stopped. _Roman_.

The red head looked over to Patton.

 _Roman_.

The boy was a exact duplicate of _Roman_. The _Roman_ that first talked to Patton in first grade. The _Roman_ that was there when they moved into the apartment. The _Roman_ that was the first to realize Virgil was... Virgil. The _Roman_ that laid broken on the ground right after Virgil.

But no familiarity sparked in _Romans_ eyes. Instead, he sat down next to Patton. The kid wearing a hoodie sat down almost on top of _Roman_.

"So, how's your day going?" _Roman_ asked.

Patton took a moment to realize _Roman_ talking to him.

Patton let out a nervous sigh. "I'm just visiting some friends."

 _Roman_ smiled. "Are they nice?"

Patton hesitated. "They're... not really talkative..."

"Who's the spider for?" _Roman_ hummed.

"I'm guessing Virgil? Roman never liked spiders." He looked at the Roman look-alike hopefully.

The kid next to _Roman_ snorted. "Creativity here can't stand them either, he screams like a wuss. I love spiders."

"Your one to talk you emo nightmare! You get scared of your own shadow."

Patton sadly smiled, it really wasn't _Roman_. "So what are you two doing?"

"I'm trying to find my old hoodie, and creativity is trying to be as annoying as possible about it."

Creativity let out some offended princy noises. "How dare you! I'm here helping you and you offend me!"

"Stuff a sock in it diva."

"GaSP!"

The bus pulled up right before creativity could make a comment back.

"My rides here..." Patton waved farewell to them. Soon, he arrived at his friends resting place. And gently pushed the gate out of the way to let himself in. The yards were peaceful, not a graveyard though. There was a row of rainbow tulips lining the side of a porch.

Not far past that, were two statues, each one made of copper, with a coat of silver so they wouldn't rust. They were incredibly lifelike, and both of the statues were half facing each other, with teasing grins on their lifeless features. They resided in Ms. FinchWoods back lawn, each of the statues with a small memorial to the two dead friends.

Patton had only really known Virgil for a month, and he was pretty sure that Virgil didn't even consider Patton a friend. Patton put a the spider in a safe place near Virgil, guarded from rain.

Then he placed a familiar peace of blanket fabric in Romans hand, laminated to keep it safe from the rain. It was from the night Patton desperately searched for more roommates. Right now he wished he had at least one roommate.

A familiar voice came from behind him. "I'm pretty sure Ms. FinchWood would kill us if she found us here."

 _Virgil_.

"HA! That old bat couldn't lay a finger on me!"

 _Roman_.

Patton spun around. And saw only a couple of leaves floating in the wind.

 

~~

Iris: A message.

~~~

 

_Roman._

_The Roman who never had doubt._

_The Roman who was always messing about._

_The Roman who never backed away._

_The Roman who would never stray._

_Gone, and waisted away._

_~~_

Virgil was already dead. Dying again didn't have much effect on the world. No one noticed. No one cared.

 

_yet... Ms.Finchwood would sit, talking to the graves for hours. And she would always come back to talk. Just happy to help out a old friend. As some sort of payment for all the time Virgil had spent listening and talking to her._

 

_He was noticed._

_Some one cared._

_~~~_

_Daisys: Innocent Hope_

_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This brings my first fan fiction ever to a end! It was defiantly not the best, but I had fun finnishing it.
> 
> Thanks for supporting me through this!  
> ~Tritail


End file.
